Konsultasi?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau berniat konsultasi sama guru tiba-tiba dilamar?/"Bapak berniat membantumu dengan-/"INI TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!"/ little bit humor may be. [Teacher & Student]


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konsultasi? © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Giving Review**_

 _ **I don't any profit from this story**_

 _ **0*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*0**_ __ __

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Silahkan masuk!"

Seorang anak perempuan berseragam Sekolah Menengah Atas memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berbeda dengan ruangan guru yang lain. Ruangan ini disebut ruangan Bimbingan dan Konseling—tempat para siswa berkonsultasi ataupun sekedar curhat semata. Apalagi guru-nya…

"S-selamat siang, Pak! Saya mau berkonsultasi untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Boleh?"

Dengan senyuman tipis yang terbentuk di bibir guru berwajah tampan dan berintelektual tinggi. Mana nggak pintar? Ia adalah putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Lulusan _cumlaude_ di Universitas Kyoto. Selain kejeniusannya, juga ketampanannya. Banyak para siswa perempuan datang ke ruangan itu hanya sekedar melihat guru tampan itu. Walau sebetulnya, guru itu risih namun—ia tetap profesional menjalani profesinya.

"Silahkan duduk."

Perempuan yang memiliki rambut senada dengan warna musim semi ini hanya menunduk serta mengaitkan tangannya di rok abu-abunya. Laki-laki yang beprofesi sebagai guru BK disana merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan siswanya.

Sedikit Sakura menatap guru yang berada di depannya. Namun berulangkali ia menunduk, "a-aku ingin berkonsultasi universitas mana yang harus kuambil, pak?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberi arahan padamu, Sakura. Kalau kau menunduk?" tukas guru muda itu.

Seketika mata hijau jernihnya menatap mata obsidian milik guru tampan. Jantung sang gadis berpacu cepat ketika bersitatap dengan guru yang menjadi incaran guru-guru perempuan di sekolahnya. Kenapa ia juga terpaut dengan ketampanan guru ini. Padahal. Padahal ketika guru tampan ini memasuki kelasnya seminggu sekali, ia tidak pula menggagumi guru ini. Sialan!

"Pak, kira-kira aku cocok masuk mana ya? Soalnya kalau orangtuaku menyuruh masuk jurusan hukum, tapi aku menginginkan jurusan kedokteran. Gimana cara membuat orangtua mendukungku?" tatapan matanya mengarah pada guru itu.

Sedikit berdeham. "Bapak tidak bisa membantumu untuk orangtuamu mendukung jurusan yang kamu pilih?" tukas guru tampan itu.

Dahi gadis manis ini sedikit mengerut. "Katanya guru BK bisa membantu permasalahan siswa. Kok giliran aku nggak bisa? Tadi teman-temanku bilang bisa. Bapak bohong deh!" bibir Sakura sedikit mencebik karena jawaban dari laki-laki di depannya.

Sekali lagi guru itu berdeham, "bukan seperti itu, Sakura. Bapak—"

Kursi yang diduduki Sakura bergeser dan berdiri di depan guru itu dengan tatapan berani. Guru yang memiliki nama Sasuke Uchiha meneguk ludahnya karena tatapan dari salah satu siswanya ini.

"—Berarti selama ini bapak nggak pernah mendukungku. Karena kenapa cuma aku yang nggak bisa!" potong Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil buku data pribadi siswa kelas 3 dan mencari nama Sakura. Tak berselang lama ia menemukannya—dan bersamaan dirinya menatap siswa yang ngambek karena dianggap nggak bisa membantu siswanya. Padahal…

"Sakura Haruno. Siswa kelas 3 IPA 1. Hobi membaca dan memasak dan cita-citanya menjadi dokter."

Sakura langsung menatap guru itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa maksud bapak nyebut namaku, hobi dan cita-citaku?" tanyanya.

Dengan senyuman misteriusnya, Sasuke meletakkan buku data pribadi siswa di atas meja kerjanya. "Bapak bisa membantumu membuat orangtuamu mendukung keputusanmu itu, Sakura?" ucapnya.

Wajah berbinar terpeta pada Sakura. "Bagaimana pak?"

"Nanti malam bapak mau ketemu orangtuamu."

"Buat apa pak? Nggak perlu ke rumah pak," ujar Sakura.

Masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Mau meminta restu untuk melamarmu. Boleh?"

Sontak Sakura terdiam karena efek terkejut karena ucapan guru tampan ini.

"APA MAKSUDNYA?!"

.

.

.

.

[ **Owar** i **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oma** ke

.

.

.

.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?" Laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu menoleh dengan ekspresi bengongnya ketika menatap—sahabatnya yang mungkin kasmaran. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa tersipu—apalagi untuk kategori sahabatnya ini? Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"Gimana cara ngelamar cewek, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

Entah kesandung apa sahabatnya itu mau ngelamar anak orang. Anak siapa yang bisa membuat pemuda sedingin es ini berniat dijadiin istri.

"Hoi Sasuke. Emang siapa yang mau kamu lamar? Pacaran aja belum pernah!" tukas Naruto

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku bacaannya. "Aku serius nanya nih! Malah dianggap main-main!" gerutunya.

"Kamu kan guru BK kan? Masa nggak bisa sih? Padahal hebat dalam nyelesain masalah siswa di tempat kamu kerja!"

Pemuda tampan itu sedikit mencebik. "Ini beda perkara, _dobe_. Cewek yang mau aku ngelamar itu Sakura Haruno. Dia—"

"Hoi, itu adik sepupuku! Seriusan kamu mau ngelamar dia. Dia masih SMA, _baka!_ "

"Nunggu dia tamat kelamaan, _dobe_. Sekarang daripada dia nanti milik orang lain—lebih baik kulamar langsung," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gini aja kalau kamu _ngebet_ dengan adik sepupuku. Pas dia konsultasi dengan kamu. Kamu pura-pura nggak bisa ngebantu dan alihkan dengan rencana lamaranmu itu. Dan—awas kalau kau sudah berhasil, sebagai kakak sepupu tidak aku izinkan kau nyentuh adik sepupuku sampai dia tamat kuliah!" ucapnya dengan panjang lebar.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Heh, nggak usah nunggu tamat kuliah. Pas dia masuk jurusan yang diinginkan—kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan, _dobe_. Keluargaku sudah setuju."

Dahi Naruto sedikit mengerut dan melempar buku tepat di depan sahabatnya.

"APA?! ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI!"

.

.

.

.

[ **Beneran** Owari **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lubuklinggau,** 18 Januari 2016

 **Tsurugi De** Lelouch [ **Lulu Retno** Wulandari **]**


End file.
